Leaving?
by sonadoras
Summary: Post 10/11/2017 scenes between Parker and Kristina, Alexis and Molly. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kristina asked Parker as they walked out of the classroom hand in hand.

"I'm," Parker searched for words. "I feel free and in love. I also feel like throwing up. I've never been fired before." Kristina squeezed Parker's hand.

"Well, welcome to the screw up club. It's not that bad," Kristina said, pulling Parker into a hug.

They stood there for a while, Parker absorbing the loving warmth from her girlfriend. Regaining her composure, Parker said,"Let's go home."

Kristina and Parker at the dining table in Parker's apartment. Take out from Kelly's in front of them on the table.

Krisitna's phone dinged.

"Aren't you going to look?"

"I should have put in on airplane mode," Kristin sighed. "Text from Molly. She wants to know why her class was cancelled."

"Don't you want to text her back?"

"Your professor was fired because of me. We're in love and we're moving to Oregon." Kristina scrunched her nose.

"Kristina, honey, it really wasn't your fault," Parker said, holding Kristina's hand across the table. "You quit school for me. You fought hard for us to be together, and I, just kept pushing you away." Parker teared up.

"We both screwed up, but we get to have our happy ending." Kristina smirked.

Alexis walked into her house. Molly was frantically texting someone.

"If you're texting your sister, she's not going to answer you," Alexis said, plopping down on the couch.

"Mom, what happened? " Molly asked, concerned. Alexis looked like she needed a drink or punch someone. "Did you find out why she dropped out?"

"It was that woman! Your professor. Parker," Alexis seethed anger. "She manipulated Kristina into quitting school. Someone turned Parker in for kissing a student..."

"Mom! You didn't!"

"No, of course I didn't. But Kristina and Parker blamed me for Parker being fired. Now they're moving to Eugene, Oregon."

"What?! How? You're letting Kristina move away?"

"I tried stopping her. I pay for her education and this is what I get. I went to confront Parker, and Kristina was there. Parker was terminated from PCU and apparently because I walked into her classroom 5 minutes later, everyone thinks I turned Parker in to the Dean. I wanted to know why Kristina quit school."

"So, what are you going to do now? Does Uncle Sonny know?"

"Sonny! Molly, you're a genius. I'll get her father to stop her. He doesn't like the idea of Kristina being with Parker either."

Alexis stormed out of the house, leaving Molly dazed.

"Oh, no. What have I done?"

Molly got her phone and tried calling Kristina again.

"I know this is awkward, after dramatically storming out on your mother and saying we were moving to Oregon, but I was using the house as an investment house. There's a tenant there and I still have to find a job."

"What are you saying?" Kristina looked at Parker quizzically.

"I rented this apartment until the end of the semester, and until I have everything lined up, I want you to move in with me, here. We'll have to stay in Port Charles until the end of the year."

"Don't scare me like that!" Kristina said. "I thought, never mind."

"You thought I changed my mind again. I wouldn't do that to you, Kristina. I want to be with you. I love you. I don't do a lot of spontaneous things. I haven't done a lot of spontaneous things, not until I met you. You've changed me. I think for the better."

Kristina saw Parker was telling the truth, that she did love her.

"I love you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Staying

Kristina opened her eyes, not quite aware of where she was. She felt Parker's arms around her from behind. Twenty four hours ago they woke up the same way. It was supposed to be the beginning, a different beginning than what was presented today. Kristina was with Parker and that's all that mattered.

Kristina tried to stretch without waking Parker. She turned to face Parker, watching her sleep. The sun came in slightly from between the curtains, gently lighting Parker's face. She looked even more beautiful in the morning sun, Kristina thought.

Krisitna's phone rang. She reluctantly got up from the bed and looked to see who was calling so early.

"Hey Sam. You're in New York? Why? Is Jason with you? Sure, I can watch Scout for a few days. No I don't think Amy would mind. Sam? Has mom called you? Oh ok. No, nothing to worry about. Enjoy your trip."

"Your sister called?" Parker asked trying to rub out the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Yeah, is it ok if Scout stays with us for a few days? You were so good with her and I'm not."

"Of course she can stay. Wait don't you have to go to work?"

"Work? Oh, Perks. I actually have the day off today. I guess I can't quit since we're staying a while."

"No you can't," Parker laughed, shaking your head. "Real world experience remember?"

"Fine, but can we go to the park and have a picnic?"

"Yes," Parker said, getting off the bed and walking over to Kristina to kiss her.

The two women pushed the stroller in the park. It was early enough that joggers were were getting their run in before work. No one took a second glance at them. Even if some one did stare, the two wouldn't have noticed.

"Let's sit over there under the tree," Kristina said, pointing to a shady area.

As Kristina spread the blanket out, Parker lifted Scout out of the stroller.

"Awe Scout, you're so quiet today. Your mommy will be back in a few days until then you're going to stay with me and Aunty Kristina," Parker said, as she tickled Scout.

Scout let out a laugh.

"You're so good with her," Kristina said with admiration.

"It's only because Scout's a good baby, yes you are."

Parker gave Scout her bottle. Scout immediately fell asleep in Parker's arms after the feeding.

"I think I have competition" Kristina said.

"What? What do you mean? I think Scout's in love with you. She never does that with me or her other baby sitters," Kristina smirked and shook her head.

"Well if I can get her to accept me..."

Kristina leaned in to kiss Parker softly.

"Let's not even think about anything else," Kristina said, as she held Parker's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"I still don't know how you got Scout to go to sleep so fast," Kristina said to Parker as they sat on the sofa in Sam and Jason's apartment.

"She did have a long day at the park. It's nice of your sister to let us stay in her home. She doesn't mind that I'm here too, does she?"

"Why would she mind? I told her how great you are with Scout. Besides, it's not like we have a crib in our apartments."

"True," Parker said as she placed her left arm around Kristina's shoulders. Kristina laid her head on Parker's shoulder.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Kristina mumbled sleepily.

"Me too," Parker smiled, as she absently twirled strands Kristina's hair with her fingers.

Parker woke to the sound of a knock at the door. She got up off the couch without waking Kristina.

"Professor Forsyth," Molly exclaimed, surprised to see Parker. "What are you doing here?"

"Molly, you can stop calling me 'professor.' Kristina and I took Scout to the park for a picnic earlier and we put her down to sleep, um," Parker glanced at her watch, "about an hour ago."

"Why are you here Molly?" Kristina asked from behind Parker. "How did you even know we were here?"

"I texted Sam. I was worried about you and she said you were here with Scout."

"You're not here to lecture us are you? 'Cause I don't want to hear it," Kristina said as she reached out to hold Parker's hand.

"You didn't call me back and mom was freaking out yesterday because you quit school and were moving to Oregon with Professor Forsyth, I mean Parker." Molly exclaimed, her voice going up in octaves.

"Seriously, Molly calm down. We're not moving anytime soon," Kristina said. "I just wanted some time with Parker with no drama." Kristina looked over at Parker, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. It's just that mom went to talk to Uncle Sonny and I didn't want to cause you anymore drama." Molly turned to leave.

"Mom went to talk to dad?" Kristina sighed. "Great."

"Molly, why don't you have dinner with us," Parker said. "I'd like to get to know Kristina's family."

"Ok, only if I'm not intruding."

"Kristina, help me make some coffee. I don't know where everything is."

"You know I really want some 'coffee,' later on" Kristina whispered to Parker.

Parker smirked back at Kristina and bumped her with her hips. They giggled.

Kristina and Parker brought out three mugs of coffee and handed one to Molly.

"So, Molly ..." Parker began. Scout started to cry from the other room. "I'll go check on her," Parker said getting up off the couch, putting a hand on Kristina's shoulder stopping her from getting up.

"Parker's been amazing with Scout," Kristina said to Molly. "She does this thing when Scout's in her stroller and instant quiet."

Parker walked down the steps with Scout in her arms. Molly watched as Kristian's face lit up looking at Parker.

"Look, Scout, Aunty Molly is here to see you," Parker said as she handed Scout to Molly.

"Hi, Scout," Molly said to the baby. "Did you have a nice nap after the long day at the park with Kristina and Parker?" Scout let out a laugh.

Parker took a seat next to Kristina.

"Let's just order in," Kristina said.

"That sounds good," Molly agreed.

"Are you going to call mom and tell her you're with us?" Kristina asked apprehensively.

"I'll just text her later, but you're going to have to talk to her sooner or later."

"Later sounds better than sooner."

Parker nudged Kristina with her shoulder.

"I don't want to get into an argument with her again," Kristina said, holding her hands up. "We have differing opinions and her's is wrong, in this particular case."

"Kristina," Molly began.

"Seriously, let's just feed Scout her bottle. She looks like she's getting hungry." Kristina got up and grabbed a bottle of formula from the refrigerator. She warmed the bottle up on the stove and checked the temperature before handing it to Molly.

Molly fed Scout and Scout got fussy again. She handed Scout over to Parker. The baby immediately stopped fussing and grinned at Parker.

"See? Parker has a gift with Scout. Scout just loves Paker," Kristina said to Molly.

"I'll go put her to sleep." Parker got up and walked to the stairs to Scout's room.

"Kristina, you can't hide here forever. You're going to have to talk to mom and Uncle Sonny."

"I will. I just want to have this domestic bliss for one day. Walking through the park with a baby and Parker without anyone staring or judging us was nice. I didn't expect that."

"No one judging?"

"No, the quiet. I didn't expect to like having a normal, quiet day with Parker and Scout. I want to finish the day with a calm that I don't usually experience."

Molly, Kristina and Parker ordered Chinese take out from Jade's' Dynasty Garden.

"They have the best dim sum," Kristina said as she munched on shrimp dumplings.

"Don't eat them all, I got you your own order," Molly whined.

"It's family style, it's not my fault you eat slow."

Parker laughed at the sisters. "You all must have a blast when your whole family is together."

"It's one extended Brady bunch of a family," Kristina replied.

"So Parker, do you have any siblings?" Molly asked.

Kristina saw Parker's eyes darken slightly at the thought of her family. Parker's features recovered quickly before Molly took any notice.

Smiling Parker ran her hand through her hair before replying, "I actually haven't seen them in years. We don't really see eye to eye about..." Parker's voice trailed off, her hand gesturing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Molly said, feeling Kristina stare at her.

"No, you're not prying," Parker shrugged.

"Parker's a Boston fan," Kristina blurted, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Oh no. Did Kristina tell you Dante got us hooked on the Yankees?"

"I love her in spite of that one flaw she didn't tell me until this week."

Molly looked at Parker, dumbfoundead. She didn't expect Parker to say she loved Kristina.

Kristina smirked at Parker. "Well if that's my one flaw, I guess I can get past you rooting for Boston."

"I'll go check on Scout," Parker said leaving the sisters alone.

"She really loves you," Molly said as she ate the last of her dessert.

"Yes Molly, as I've told you repeatedly, we love each other."

"I know. I thought you had an unhealthy obsession with her..."

Kristina felt her anger rising. "What are you say saying?" Kristina asked irritated.

"I can see she loves you. I can't speak for mom, but I was wrong. I didn't want to see you hurt again."

Kristina softened, listening to her sisters apology.

"She won't hurt me," Kristina said, hugging her sister.

Molly went home, leaving Kristina and Parker alone. They were cleaning up, when there was a knock a the door.

Kristina answered the door.

"Monica!" Kristina was surprised to see Scout's grandmother at the door.

"Hi Kristina. Sam called and said you were watching Scout all day. I told her I could baby sit Scout tonight and let you get some rest."

"Well, I wasn't, really, um, it's not trouble at all."

"Kristina, who's at the door?" Parker asked, wiping her hands with a kitchen towel.

"Parker, this is Monica, Scout's grandmother. Monica this is Parker, my ..."

"Parker Forsyth," Parker said shaking Monica's hand.

" Monica Quartermaine," Monica said smiling.

"Monica Quartermaine? The Chief of Staff at General Hospital? That Monica Quartermaine?" Parker blurtered.

"Yes, have we met?"

"No. My ex interned under you."

"Your ex?" Monica tried to think of who Parker would have been with. "Forsyth? Amanda Forsyth? Yes, she interned in the 90's. Last time I heard from her she was practicing at Middlesex Hospital in Connecticut."

"Yes, she's still there," Parker said.

"Oh, so you and Kristina?"

"Is that a problem?" Kristina asked, a bit apprehensive.

"No, why would that be a problem? Contrary to what Jason says, I am not stuffy," Monica said, laughing.

Scout started to cry and Parker went to check on her.

"Sam tells me Parker is good with Scout. She did leave out the part where Parker was a woman, though," Monica said.

Kristina fidgeted.

"Kristina, I know it's none of my business, but if Parker makes you happy, you shouldn't care about what other people think or say."

"I know, but my mother is against us being together. I don't know if it's because Parker's a woman or the age thing."

"Kristina, your mother will always be protective of you. She's your mother and you'll always be her little girl. And the woman thing or the age thing, trust me when I say, I'm the last person who should be judging." Monica hugged Kristina.

Parker brought Scout down with her.

"I couldn't get her to go back to sleep. I think she heard your voice and wanted to see you," Parker said handing Scout to Monica.

"Well, you girls go home, and I'll take care of Scout."


	4. Chapter 4 Yoga

Kristina got up before Parker. She changed into her yoga clothes and rolled out her yoga mat in the living room. Kristina sat down and meditated. She tried to clear her mind, but her mind wandered, thinking of the blonde asleep in the other room. Kristina couldn't help but smile as she thought of Parker. She had watched her sleep for a few minutes, memorizing Parker's features. Parker looked even more beautiful without makeup on.

Parker stretched feeling Kristina's side of the bed. It was still warm. Parker could never figure out how Kristina could get up before her. Parker walked down the hallway from her bedroom to the living room.

Kristina was in her yoga clothes on the floor doing her stretches.

Parker blinked, dumbfounded. Watching Kristina go through her poses was the hottest thing she had ever seen. Inappropriate thoughts crossed Parker's mind.

"Kristina," Parker called out, her voice hoarse from a combination of sleep and being aroused. "Um, I'm going to go for a run before breakfast." Just have to take a very cold shower before doing so, Parker thought.

Kristina looked up smiling at her girlfriend. "Okay," Kristina said. Kristina's smile froze.

'Omg she's wearing an oversized t shirt. I want to rip it off,' Kristina thought. "Oh too early in the morning for those thoughts. I'm going to have to mediate more."

Parker walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Kristina heard the shower go on. She imagined Parker taking off her shirt and ... Oh screw it. Kristina thought. I don't have to imagine. She's here right in front of me. Kristina got up off the mat and started to strip, leaving a trail of her clothes to the bathroom.

"I hope you're don't mind," Kristina whispered as she stepped into the shower embracing Parker from behind.

Parker felt Kristina embrace her, Kristina's fingers lightly brushed Parker's breasts, her nipples hardening at the touch. Parker's breath hitched. She leaned back feeling Kristina's breasts on her back. Kristina pushed her leg between Parker's legs. Parker let out a hiss as she rubbed her core on Kristina's thigh.

Kristina suddenly turned the taller woman around, kissing her. They kept kissing, their hands exploring their wet bodies as the warm water continued to fall.

Parker turned off the shower and grabbed a large towel wrapping it around the two of them.

They dried off, dropping the towel on the floor and walked to Parker's bedroom.

Parker tried to push Kristina onto the bed, but Kristina stopped her. Parker looked at her questioningly.

Krisnta smirked, "Actually, I think you need a massage. I've noticed you've been tense lately. Lay on your stomach."

"Yes, ma'am." Parker smiled back and did as she was instructed. She closed her eyes and felt Kristina's hands slowly kneading her tense shoulders.

"Oh my god," Parker exhaled. "Where did you learn to do this and how are your hands so strong? They look so delicate."

Kristina giggled. "I'm going to take that as a compliment. I learned massage when I was learning yoga. I've never really massaged anyone like this before, though."

"Keep doing what you're doing because it's sore, but the good kind of sore."

Kristina grabbed a bottle of lotion off the nightstand. She put some lotion in her hands and warmed it up before placing her hands on Parker's back. Kristina used circular motions down Parker's fit body. She slowly made her way down to Parker's glutes, pausing to admire Parker's toned ... legs. Kristina continued to knead down Parker's thighs and calves.

"Um," Kristina bit her lower lip, "I'm going to need you to flip over."

Parker's eyes popped open, and a blush coming over her face and chest. She flipped over, staring at Kristina. Parker wet her lips nervous. Kristina ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're so beautiful," Kristina said, reassuring Parker. Kristina got more lotion in her hands. Parker watched as Kristina rubbed her hands together, warming the lotion. Kristina started from Parker's neck, her hands leisurely massaged down Parker's chest. Parker's breath became ragged as Kristina's hand brushed over her pert breasts. Kristina spent her sweet time manipulating Parker's chest and abs. Kristina glanced down Parker's lower half. She saw Parker's hips rock back and forth. With great care, Kristina massaged down Parker's thighs and legs. She intentionally avoided Parker's core. As Kristina's hands crept back up, kneading Parker's inner thighs, Parker's breathing was becoming more ragged.

"Kristina," Parker begged. "Please..."

Kristina looked innocently at Paker. "Please what?"

Parker scrunched her nose, taking a deep breath.

"Kristina," Parker said indignantly. Parker bit her lip, her impatience getting the best of her. Parker's eyes closed as Kristina teased her body, never quite going to her center.

Parker's hands rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Kristina lightly grazed Parker's center. Parker bit her lip to stifle a scream. Kristina butterfly kissed Parker's inner thigh. Parker's hips thrust up wanting contact. Kristina relented, inserting one finger into Parker. Parker's wetness engulfed Kristina's finger. Kristina eased another finger in. Kristina kissed Parker's outer lips. Kristina flicked Parker's clit with her tongue. She sucked on Parker's clit, while pumping her fingers in and out. Parker's breathing became jagged and her body writhed under Kristina. After all of Kristina's teasing, Parker came hard.

"Kristina!" Parker screamed. Groaning , her hips bucked. Kristina continued to pump her fingers. Parker's moaning making Kristina wet. Parker slowly came down from her high.

Kristina took her fingers out of Parker and sucked them. Kristina lapped at Parker's core again, her right hand pressed down on Parker's lower abs, Kristina's tongue taking the place of her fingers. Parker jerked up, her hands pulling Kristina by her hair towards her core.

"You taste so good," she said as Parker guided her up to kiss her. Parker closed her eyes as she tasted herself on Kristina's lips.

"Oh no!" Kristina moaned, as her phone went off. "I'm going to be late for work!"

Parker stared at her girlfriend rushing around to get dressed. "You're really going to leave? Now?" Parker asked in disbelief.

"I have to. There's no one to cover my shift today. I'm by myself. You're not the one leaving frustrated."


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween part 1

All Hallows Eve Part I

Parker and Kristina walked into the Floating Rib. Parker had on a vintage 80's Dior trench coat, with black thigh high boots, aviator sunglasses and a blonde wig on. Kristina was dressed in black leather jacket with a black and white striped shirt and tight black jeans.

"No one is going to get my costume," grumbled Kristina.

"Well, no one is going to get my costume either. We're just here for fun. No one ever gets my costumes. I actually haven't dressed up for Halloween in years."

"Neither have I, but I thought it would be fun. Isn't Halloween the holiday of the gays?"

"True. We do like to dress up and play our roles."

The Floating Rib was busier than usual with everyone dressed up for Halloween.

Kristina and Parker danced together to the pulsating music, without a care in the world. They stopped dancing only to get some water to rehydrate.

A slow song came on. Kristina took Parker's hand and led her back to the dance floor. Kristina hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Parker's pants, pulling Parker in close. Kristina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and put her head on Parker's shoulder. Kristina looked up Parker and kissed her.

"Everyone's dressed up," Alexis said awkwardly to her new beau, Dr. David Bensch.

Alexis and David walked into the Floating Rib dressed as a normal couple.

"Yes, I've noticed. It is Halloween. I guess a lot has changed since I was a kid. It was usually the kids that dressed up."

"Everyone here looks like they could be my kids," Alexis said dryly, watching adults dressed up in Halloween costumes dancing.

"Why don't we have some fun. I'll get you a soda and I'll get a cranberry juice."

Alexis raised her eyebrow.

"We can have fun without drinking. It's Halloween. We can just dance the night away."

"Alight," Alexis said reluctantly. "Let's dance."

Alexis and David began to dance. Alexis looked around and froze. Kristina. Alexis felt her blood boil. Parker. Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" David asked, concerned .

"Kristina is here."

"Where?"

"There," Alexis pointed to Kristina and Parker, the two women were swaying to the music and kissing on the dance floor.

Alexis tried to dart toward her daughter, when David stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Alexis, I know it's none of my business, but you can't barge in on them like this."

"But, Parker is using her. They're making out in public! And what kind of costumes are they even wearing?" Alexis gestured wildly at them.

"Why don't we get some water so you can calm down, then you can go talk to them." David smiled, trying to use his charms.

"Alright," Alexis relented.

Alexis and David ordered water at the bar. Alexis kept an eye on Kristina and Parker from a distance. She didn't want them to slip past her. Alex is was half listening to David, nodding every so often.

The slow song ended. Kristina and Parker walked hand in hand away from the crowd of dancers. A man came up behind them and seemed to be harassing them. The two women ignored the man at first, but as it started to escalate, Parker stepped in front of Kristina, shielding her.

"I suggest you step away from us," Parker said firmly.

"Fucking dykes!" The yelled as he tried to hit Parker with a fist. Before, Alexis or Kristina's bodyguard could react, Parker blocked the punch, grabbed the assailant's wrist and slammed him to the wall. "You don't talk to women like that. Apologize," Parker seethed, in his face. She leaned in and whispered, "Or I break your wrist."

"I'm sorry," the man apologized. Parker let go of his wrist. The man slinked away, rubbing his wrist, in obvious pain.

Kristina stared at Parker, wide eyed. "Wow, where did you learn to do that?"

"Self defense classes. Not everyone can afford bodyguards."

Alexis rushed over to Kristina and Parker.

"Kristina, are you okay?" Alexis asked, concern written on her face.

"Mom?" Kristina looked up at her mother shocked. "Why are you here? Yes I'm okay. Parker was here. Did you see everything?"

"We were at the bar," Alexis held her hands up, "I wasn't drinking. Why are you here making out with your girlfriend. Don't you know bad things can happen to..." 

"To women?"

"To, um," Alexis mumbled.

"To lesbians?"

"Kristina, can we please have a civilized discussion away from here?"

"So, somewhere not so public? Why mom? Don't you want to air our dirty laundry? You're no better than that guy who tried to punch Parker." Alexis flinched at the words.

Parker put her hand on Kristina's shoulder. "Kristina, we can't leave things like this. You have to your mother. Try to work things out and come to an understanding."

Parker looked at Alexis. "Ms. Davis, I know what it's like to be cut off from your family. I don't want that for Kristina. Could be meet tomorrow at our apartment to discuss things? Would that be agreeable?"

Alexis nodded, though her eyes narrowed when Parker said, "our apartment."

Kristina and Parker walked into their apartment hand in hand,

Kristina closed the door and kissed Parker, her hands caressing the small piece of skin exposed between Parker's shirt and pants.

Parker pulled off the blonde wig and tossed it aside. Kristina helped her take off the overcoat. They left a trail of their Halloween costumes on the floor.

"Wait," Parker said.

"What? Why?" Kristina whined.

Parker made a face, "I feel icky with all this makeup on. I have to take a bath...You can join me if you want..." Parker raised an eyebrow. She walked backwards, holding Kristina's hands, leading her to the bathroom.

They soaped each other up. Kristina shampooed Parker's hair. Parker closed her eyes in bliss. "Oh my god, who knew getting a scalp massage would feel so good."

Kristina's hands kneaded down Parker's neck. "Your muscles are tight. My mother is giving you stress again."

"Well, honey, your mother can be a bit over overbearing."

"Can we stop talking about her, because this is getting awkward."

Parker nodded.

Kristina guided Parker to lay back on her. Her hands continued to knead downwards. Parker gasped as Kristina pinched her nipples. Kristina took her time enjoying Parker's breasts in her hands. Parker could feel Kristina's nipples harden on her back. Kristina kissed Parker's exposed neck. Kristina found Parker's pearl. She alternated between rubbing and pinching Parker. Parker scratched Kristina's thighs, inadvertently leaving red fingernail marks, as she screamed in ecstasy.

"That was..." Parker turned around and kissed Kristina.

Kristina smiled. "I'm learning it is better to give rather than to receive."

"Oh, I think I'm going to have to give you a lot."

"Oh yeah?" Kristina challenged.

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6 Halloween Part 2

The bath water was starting to cool. Parker got out of the bath first. Parker was eager to explore Kristina's body.

Kristina's lips quivered in anticipation. She bit her lip as she watched the blonde emerge from the water. Parker offered her hand, guiding Kristina out of the bath. Kristina felt the cold air, goosebumps forming on her, she shivered slightly. Parker grabbed a towel and dried Kristina, wicking the water off. They walked to the bedroom. Parker looked at Kristina with love.

Parker cupped Kristina's face with both hands, kissing her softly. Kristina's hands rested on Parker's hips. They stood there kissing, enjoying the moment.

"This is nice," Kristina whispered between kisses.

"Very nice," Parker replied, her hands caressing Kristina's back.

Parker kissed Kristina's breast and flicked her nipple with her tongue, her fingers rolling the other nipple between them.

"Bite me," Kristina said.

Parker looked up, slightly shocked, "really?"

Kristina nodded. Parker complied with the request, trying to bite Kristina's breast softly. "Fuck, I left a mark!" Parker exclaimed, horrified almost jumping back.

"Not like anyone is going to see it." Kristina laughed, nudging Parker to continue on. Parker shook her head, smiling. Parker pushed Kristina onto the bed, kissing and licking her way down Kristina.

"Parker..." Kristina moaned, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. "I don't want to beg."

Parker, on her knees, moved Kristina's leg to the side and kissed her way up Kristina's thighs. She opened up Kristina, she sucked on Kristina's clit. Kristina bucked her pelvis up as she felt a warmth building up inside her. Parker used her tongue expertly going in and out of Kristina's folds.

Kristina sat up on her elbows, watching the woman she loved go down on her.

"Oh my god! I love how you do that," Kristina managed to say, as her pleasure crested. Kristina closed her eyes, her hand squeezed the sheets, as pleasure reverberated through her. Parker continued her onslaught, relishing Kristina's moans.

There was a persistent knocking at the door. Kristina groggily woke up. She grabbed a t shirt and put it on walking barefoot to the front door.

"Mom. Why are you here so early?" Weren't we supposed to have dinner tonight?"

Alexis walked into the apartment. "I wanted to have breakfast with my daughter and her girlfriend," replied uncomfortably. Alexis looked around at the normally well kept apartment. Kristina and Parker's Halloween costumes were strewed throughout after a night of something Alexis didn't want to think about.

Parker woke up hearing voices coming from the living room. She sleepily grabbed a shirt and walked into the living room. As she stepped into the living room, her eyes met Alexis'.

The sight of Kristina and Parker after a night of obvious passion gave Alexis a feeling of dizziness. She felt her blood rushing up to her head, her heart pounded in her ears, Alexis told herself came from Parker taking advantage of Kristina.

Alexis held up her hands and backed out. "This was a mistake. I can't deal with this right now."

Kristina started to cry as her mother left the apartment.

"What just happened? Why can't she just accept us?"

Parker put her arms around Kristina. "Why can't she accept me?" Kristina whispered.

"I don't know," Parker said as she held Kristina.

Alexis drove, trying to clear her mind. She ended up in her driveway, longing for a drink. She wanted to erase the images in her head of Kristina and Parker's clothes on the floor. "I don't want Kristina to be hurt by that woman," Alexis thought.

She thought back to the years when she was at Yale. She had learned to hide her pain of giving up her baby daughter when she was in high school. Alexis was just a normal student of pre-law. She went to class and went back to the dorm to study. Everyday the same old routine.

One day she bumped into an friend from high school. Mia. Alexis hadn't thought of the blonde in years. Parker reminded her of Mia. Not just their looks, but their fire. It was the early 80's, they were in college. Alexis and Mia had fallen in love. They weren't overt in their affection in public. The closet was very real. One mistake, one indiscretion could have been the end of their careers before it even began. Mixing youth and passion was always a volatile combination. They did make a mistake and Alexis' father got wind that his daughter was in love with a woman. Mia had a "boyfriend" more a beard than anything else.

"You can't do this!" Alexis yelled at Mia.

"Keep your voice down," Mia answered harshly.

"You don't love Douglas. You love me. I know you do."

"You were the one that wasn't ready to tell everyone about your sexuality. Now all of a sudden you want to tell the world?"

"We had plans! We were going to change the world together. The two of us. Not you and Douglas. What changed?"

"I changed, Alexis, I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

With that, Mia walked out of Alexis' life. She and Douglas got "married" and transferred to Berkeley. Last she heard they had twin girls, through in vitro. A heartbroken Alexis was alone again.

Alexis wiped away the tears as she recalled Mia and what could have been. She knew deep down that her father had gotten to Mia, like he always did, controlling her life. With Kristina, it was different, Alexis told herself. Parker was using Kristina.


	7. Chapter 7 Thanksgiving

Parker had ways overachieved. It's what she did to hide her sexuality in her teens and well into her twenties. She could hide from the world and herself the feelings she had towards other women. She knew she was gay, but confronting that question was always difficult. So she did what she did best, study. She had no close friends. All her friends were Amanda's friends. Leaving her life in Connecticut was easier than she expected.

Kristina. Kristina had brought out a strength in Parker that she had forgotten she had. Being near Kristina made her feel brave. The night they spent together that first time was intense for both women. Kristina spoke of understanding why people's heart raced, what they wrote songs about, trashy romance novels spend entire chapters on, and she felt the difference between having sex and making love. Parker was the one who asked Kristina to talk about her feelings, but the mention of love frightened her. Her logical thinking kicked in. It was one night. Yes they had a connection, but one night was not a foundation to build a relationship upon. Parker hadn't felt an unconditional love for someone before Kristina. It petrified her. Amanda was someone whom she built a perfect life with. The lesbian power couple: the doctor and the English Professor. Her marriage to Amanda was a sandcastle ready to crumble at anytime.

Parker knew she was being a coward when she left that note to Kristina, breaking things off. It was her choice. Alexis didn't instill the fears. The fears were already there. It wasn't the perfect life she wanted to protect. It was her heart. Parker didn't want her heart broken, and inadvertently broke the heart of the woman she loved.

Now as she held Kristina in her arms, as Kristina searched for a reason why Alexis couldn't accept her daughter, Parker's heart broke. Parker wanted to take away all the pain that Kristina was feeling, but she couldn't. All she could do was embrace Kristina.

Kristina wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why..."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Parker smiled at Kristina, trying to comfort her. "Let's get dressed and get some breakfast."

"Okay," Kristina shrugged.

They went to Kelly's, just beating the morning rush. There was a lull before the lunch crowd.

Kristina and Parker ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Every so often their eyes would meet, and they would both blush, smiling shyly at each other.

The front door opened and a cool breeze entered the diner. Kristina looked up, Molly had come to Kelly's for lunch.

"Kristina. Professor Forsyth."

"Molly, good to see you and please call me Parker," Parker said. "Why don't you join us?"

"No, I just came to ..."

"I insist," Parker said pulling a chair from another table, ignoring the daggers coming from Kristina's eyes.

"Well, if you insist, Parker." Molly sat down at the table, smiling at her sister. Kristina scrunched her nose. Molly grabbed a bacon off of Kristina's plate and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey, get your own bacon!"

Parker smiled as she watched the banter between the sisters.

"My order is here. Sorry I have to leave, but I'm meeting TJ," Molly said getting up from her seat. "It was nice seeing you Parker, Kristina."

Alexis' phone rang. "Hi Diane. No, I haven't seen the news. Yes I'm sitting down. I'm in my car. No I'm not driving. I'm in the driveway. What happened?"

"Alexis, Julian got out of prison. I don't have all the details but, it seems like there's some sort of technicality. If you want police protection, let me know."

"I don't think he would come after me the moment he gets out of prison. Thanks for your concern, Diane."

Kristina texted Parker that she would be late meeting her for dinner at Kelly's. Parker texted back she would get the a table and would be waiting. Parker had to admit the farm to diner menu was pretty good.

Parker sat at the counter waiting for Kristina sipping on some soda.

"Hi," a gentleman said, sitting next to Parker. It was the only seat available. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm sort of new here."

"Well, Kelly's is a very good dinner."

"So I've heard."

"Parker!" Alexis' voice startled Parker. Parker whipped her head in the direction of Alexis' voice.

"Alexis!" Parker and the gentleman said at the same time.

"How do you know her?" Parker asked the man.

"How do _you,_ know her?" The man asked Parker.

"Oh for god's sakes!" Alexis exclaimed. "Julian. Why are you hitting on Kristina's girlfriend?"

"You're Kristina's girlfriend? The professor?"

"Alexis, why don't we take this outside. You're making a scene," Julian said, attempting to grab Alexis' arm. Alexis flinched at his touch.

"Hey!" Parker got off the stool, and got in Julian's face. " I don't know who you are, but, you can't be grabbing her like that."

Julian, taken back, let go of Alexis.

"It's alright Parker, he's my ex-husband." Alexis looked at Julian sideways.

As bitchy as Alexis was to Parker and even her own daughter, she could not hold her ground when it came to Julian, Parker thought.

Kristina walked in to Kelly's, not expecting her girlfriend between her mother and Julian.

"You don't get to manhandle anyone like that," Parker fumed at Julian.

"Parker! Mom!"Kristina yelled out, running to them. "Why is Julian here? Mom, did he hurt you?"

Julian backed off. "I can't be dealing with this right now. Parker, I'd like to say it was nice to meet you, but under the circumstances..."

The three women watched Julian walk out of the diner.

"Mom?" Kristina looked at Alexis. "What happened? Why is Julian out of prison?"

"There was some sort of technicality that the prosecutors overlooked. I don't have all the details."

"Does dad know? You're going to need his bodyguards."

"No Kristina. Julian wouldn't hurt me again."

"But," The look in Alexis' eyes made Kristina stop. "Fine."

"Kristina," Alexis' voice softened, "since you are here, could you please come to Thanksgiving dinner?"

Kristina thought for a moment, "Only if Parker is invited too."

Alexis glanced at her daughter's girlfriend.

"Parker, can you come to our Thanksgiving dinner?"

Kristina and Parker stared at Alexis with astonishment.

"Okay. Thank you Alexis."

Thanksgiving

"Mom, I can't believe you invited Parker to Thanksgiving," Molly said as she set the table.

"It was the only way Kristina would come."

There was a knock at the door. Molly went to opened the door, as Alexis was attempting to plate the turkey dinner.

"Sam! Danny!" Molly hugged her sister and Danny. Sam lifted Scout out of the stroller. Molly put the stroller to the side. Alexis hugged her oldest daughter and her grandchildren.

"Mom, you found time to cook?" Sam asked.

"Ha, ha. I pre ordered the turkey dinner from the market."

There was another knock at the door. Alexis opened the door to Kristina and Parker.

"Kristina. Parker," Alexis said, failing miserably to to hide her irritation at seeing Parker.

"Mom,"Kristina said with a slight edge to her voice. "We brought pies." Kristina handed the pies to her mother and pushed past her.

"Alexis, thank you for inviting me," Parker said cordially.

Scout cried out at Parker's voice. Her tiny hands opening and closing wanting to be carried by Parker.

"You want to go to Parker, Scout?" Sam asked, laughing at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Parker, I wanted to thank you for watching Scout that night."

"It was no problem at all. Hi Scout," Parker said, holding Scout in her arms.

Alexis pursed her lips, jealously stung her knowing that Scout wanted to be carried by Parker and not her. It was petty, but it still hurt.

"Mom, it was nice of you to invite Parker to dinner," Sam said. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"What else was I supposed to do? I wanted Thanksgiving with my daughters," Alexis said as she and Sam plated the turkey dinner. " And she did stand up to Julian for me." Alexis muttered.

"She did what to dad?" Sam asked startled that Parker would stand up to her father.

"Let's not talk about it now."

"But we will later on tonight right?"

"Yes."

Parker put Scout in her high chair and the rest of the Davis family sat down to Thanksgiving dinner. They held hands as Alexis said grace.

"Lord, thank you for having letting us gather together for this Thanksgiving. Thank you for all my daughters to be here with me and my grandchildren, Danny and Scout." Scout giggled at the Alexis saying her name. "Yes, Scout. I'm thankful for you," Alexis genuinely smiled for the first time that night. "Ok, dig in."

"Thank you mom, for inviting me and Parker for dinner," Kristina said, still holding Parker's hand. Kristina sat a little too close to Parker for Alexis' comfort, but she kept her mouth shut, save sending daggers with her eyes every so often.

Kristina and Parker ignored Alexis' looks. Kristina lightly touched Parker's foot with her own. Parker feigned disinterest as Kristina played footsie with her.

The dinner was mostly uneventful. The Davis women talked about what nothing important. They didn't want to ruin the mood with talk of the two Jasons and Julian.


End file.
